


Music

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, daddies klaine, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: The life of the Anderson-Hummel and their relationship with music.





	

The Anderson-Hummel household always had music playing on. Music was a big part of Kurt and Blaine’s life and they had made sure their kids knew the joy of it.  
But when Kurt arrived home he found Blaine cooking angrily with no music on and that meant something was wrong.   
-What’s wrong?-asked Kurt hugging him from behind  
-Nothing-said Blaine still tense in Kurt’s arms  
-Tell me-said Kurt massaging his husband’s shoulders  
-The kids were screaming at each other-said Blaine finally relaxing  
-Why?-asked Kurt frowning. It was normal for the girls to fight but Blaine have never been so affected.   
-Because they have different music tastes and they were slapping each other-said Blaine  
Kurt sighed and Blaine left the wooden spoon on the table. Blaine had that face when he thought it was his fault. He really was affected about it.   
-We are going to the theatre-said Kurt-So go upstairs and get ready  
-Kurt we have things to do-said Blaine  
-Don’t Kurt me-said Kurt-Just go and get ready I will talk with the kids. It’s been a long time since we did a spontaneous date  
Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt before going upstairs. Kurt took a deep breath and walked upstairs.  
-You two to the office-said Kurt  
Hepburn and Tracy followed their dad without question it and Kurt sat on the chair of the office and the girls in front of him  
-You are in no ways going to slap each other ever again-said Kurt-Violence is not the way to solve things  
Both girls looked at their laps automatically  
-Now you both are going to share the music while your father and I go to the theatre. If I hear about something like this again there will be no more music for you two, clear?  
-Pristine-said both of them  
-Hug it out-said Kurt  
Both girls hugged and left the office. They hugged Blaine on their way out and Blaine entered the office dressed with a suit. Kurt smiled and Blaine walked to him.   
-Ready?-asked Kurt  
-Yes-said Blaine  
-Lets go-said Kurt-I know you love Hedwig and the angry inch  
-I love you more-said Blaine  
-Cheesy-said Kurt  
They heard music playing downstairs and both of them smiled. It was just a part of their live they wouldn’t give up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
